To The Light
by Oxymoron
Summary: Leon is sent to Linga after Claude and Rena are called back to Earth by the Earth Federation. Now Leon discovers remnants of the Sorcery Globe, leading to a new adventure. Crazy Reunions Galore! Rated due to Sexual Situations and a bit of swearing.
1. Navigation One

To the Light   
_________________   
Author's Notes:   
  
I guess I'm decided to write one of those "After the Fact" stories that I noticed everyone writes. I really like all of them, so I decided to write one of my own. Of course, with a twist. This is going to be one of those "What If?" stories were chaos indefinitely insures. What if the coupling was all wrong (And yes, I know, some of it is impossible..)? What if someone dies? What if someone does something that could destroy everything? 12 characters, one planet, ten Wisemen, and a lot of trouble.   
  
I also used the title theme to the TV series, 'STAR OCEAN EX' because this story's title is:   
  
To the Light   
  
Read on, fellow SO2 fanatics!   
  
_________________   
  
"Deep Freeze!" Leon casted his favorite spell for the thirtieth time that day. It hadn't been too bad living in Lacour with Rena and Claude. Ever since the two had returned from Earth, Claude's home planet, they decided they would take care of him. It wasn't too bad at all, really.   
  
Claude was still an ensign in the space cooperation he was in, so every now and then he'd be off on a mission and leave Rena on Expel. Once Leon and Rena got to go with him to Earth. Earth had been the most amazing place Leon had seen! Its buildings were taller than the castle of Lacour!   
  
He'd written to Precis about it. Precis was still living in Linga, with her father and Ashton. She'd been working on some device to remove the dragons from Ashton's back, without killing them. Leon never knew if it had worked or not. He'd tried to convince her many times that it would take magic, Heraldy, not Machines. But still, Precis never listened.   
  
Leon looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Where was Rena? She was supposed to be calling him in now, but she was nowhere to be found. He guessed he'd just have to walk home by himself.   
  
All the merchants were packing everything in when he got back in city limits. They all waved and greeted him "Good Evening, Master Leon! Where is Miss Rena?" They asked him all sorts of questions he couldn't answer.   
  
When he finally arrived in the small house that he, Rena and Claude shared, he opened the door slowly. He peeked inside to find Rena sitting on the couch, talking to Claude who was pacing around. "I have to go, Rena. I need you to come with me, its urgent."   
  
"But what about Leon?" Rena questioned. What exactly were they talking about?   
  
Claude shook his head and bent down in front of Rena. "We'll have to set him up to stay with Precis or Bowman and Opera in Linga. It's the closest we can get to anyone. Celine and Chris are away on their honeymoon, and Noel and Chisato haven't been seen in awhile. Dias and Ernest are still working on the El recovery project. Those are the only people left.   
  
Rena sighed. "But what if Leon doesn't want to go, Claude? I just don't feel right forcing him to do something. I know he misses his parents, and I don't want to abandon him."   
  
"Rena," Claude smiled. "You're acting as if we'll never be back! It'll only take about a week. I promise you."   
  
Leon pushed the door open and sulked in. He looked at Claude and Rena and smiled. "I'll go stay with Precis. She's my best friend, after all. Maybe I can help with that machine she's been trying to make to get the dragons exorcised."   
  
Rena looked to Leon disapprovingly and then gave a weak smile. "So you're okay with it?" Leon nodded. "Okay," Rena said, a bit of reluctance in her voice. "Go pack, then. We'll take you to Linga tomorrow. Claude and I have to pack too. We leave from the Communication Center in Eluria Tower."   
  
Leon walked upstairs and drug out his suitcase. How fun it would be to see Precis and Ashton again! Maybe he could visit the University. And the library every day! Rena had thought Leon would hate going to Linga, but he was very excited!   
  
He packed one of his yellow tunics in first. Just think of all the fun he and Precis could have. Maybe he could help Bowman in the Pharmacy. He folded a pair of black shorts and tucked them in as well. Drink tea with Opera. Talk to Ashton about new Heraldy techniques. He slid off his white robe and set it on the bed beside the suitcase.   
  
Leon glanced over to his Bedclothes. No. Put them in in the morning. Books? No. You'll have many to read in the library. Everything else was set. Leon was on his way to Linga!   
  
Night fell and morning came too quickly. Leon was so excited, he'd almost forgot to sleep! He slid out of bed and into his clothes in time to walk downstairs as Rena was finishing breakfast.   
  
"Good morning, Rena-san," he said as he slid into his seat at the table. He looked in awe at the plate of food being set in front of him. Pancakes and Carrot Juice. Yum! Leon finished his breakfast quickly, put his dishes away, washed up, and walked back upstairs.   
  
Ten minutes later, Rena knocked on Leon's door. "Leon? Its time to go. Meet us down in ten minutes." She walked back down the stairs, and Leon did his final preparations. He slid into his robe, set his nightclothes into the suitcase, slid his socks on, stuck his feet in his boots and was off down the stairs.   
  
Claude and Rena were waiting at the front door. They had their suitcases full, too. As they walked out of Lacour, all the merchants who were just opening their stores waved to them. "Good luck on your mission, Claude! Miss Rena! Have fun in Linga, Master Leon!" They all sent their wishes of good luck to the three. How did they seem to know everything all the time?   
  
Setting off on the road to Linga, Leon calculated the minutes it would take to get there. "Lets see," he said aloud. "Its six miles to Linga. If we walk a mile every twenty minutes, then we should be there in about an hour."   
  
Claude smiled. "See, Rena? He's so anxious he can barely wait to get there." Rena nodded.   
  
"You're right." She looked down at Leon, who happily bobbed along, carrying his own suitcase. Rena was glad he was happy with their decision.   
  
When finally reaching Linga, Leon could hardly wait. He was at least ten steps in front of Claude and Rena. They took in the sights of the Linga they remembered. What a beautiful time of year it was there, as well. The leaves on the trees were just turning a slight golden brown, and the air was crisp and breezy. It was perfect.   
  
And then there was a familiar noise. The high-pitched voice of a girl, calling after something. "Wait! Come back!" Around the corner ran Ashton Anchors, dragons flying behind. Now, there's a face they hadn't seen in awhile. He looked hasted, and he ran around the three in a circle before noticing who it was. "Rena? Claude? Leon?"   
  
"Ashton, come ba-ack!" Precis ran around the corner before landing flat on her face in the dirt. Claude tried to hold back his laughter, while Leon and Rena rushed to help her up. Ashton hid behind Claude.   
  
"Precis? Are you okay?" Leon asked. Precis nodded, not yet recognizing the voice. Whe to write one of my own.n her eyes met Leon's, she jumped with joy.   
  
"Leon! Its you!" She gave her best friend a bear hug. "You hadn't written in so long! I thought you guys had moved'ta Cross or something!" She ran over to Claude. "I missed you guys so much!" She hugged him, and then ran to Rena. They hugged each other.   
  
"We missed you too, Precis." Rena nodded. "But we have to go. We have a favor to ask of you," Rena paused, looked to Claude, and then continued. "We have to go to Earth on an important mission with Claude's father, and we need you to take care of Leon while we're gone," She added.   
  
Precis nodded. "He can stay in the guest room." She ran over to Leon and gave him another hug. "And I know he'll want to go to the University every day," She giggled.   
  
Ashton looked disappointed. "Uh.. Precis? If Leon sleeps in the Guest Room, where will I sleep?"   
  
Precis gave him a knowing look.   
  
Ashton nodded.   
  
Claude suddenly tensed up, and took Rena's hand. "Well, uh, we'd better go, right, Rena?" Rena nodded, uneasily. "Bye Leon, Precis, Ashton!"   
  
"Give our regards to Opera and Bowman!" Rena waved as Claude dragged her out the front gate.   
  
Leon and Precis started jumping up and down. "Leon you gotta check out this machine I made!" "Hey, how's the Dragon Removal Going?" "Lets go have some fun!" "Okay!"   
  
The two ran off, leaving Ashton in the middle of the street. He sighed, and turned towards Bowman's Pharmacy. He walked up to the Pharmacy, and walked in.   
  
"Bowman? Opera? Hello?" He called, waiting for someone to come to the front desk. Both Bowman and Opera emerged from the back room.   
  
"Heya, Ashton. What can I do for ya?" Bowman asked as soon as he reached the counter. Opera was behind him.   
  
Ashton blinked. "Well, nothing, really. Rena and Claude came to drop Leon off for the week. They have this mission to attend to on Earth. They send their regards.." He offered, with a short smile.   
  
Bowman nodded. "That's nice of them. I wonder if we'll ever get to bid on them our request.." Bowman turned to Opera, smiled, and then looked back to Ashton. "Ashton, we need someone to look after the Pharmacy while Opera and I are away on our Honeymoon," Bowman hinted Ashton as to what was going on.   
  
"H-Honeymoon?!" Ashton stuttered, unbelieving what he was hearing. "You mean, you two are..?"   
  
"Yep! We're getting hitched!" Bowman laughed. Ashton scratched his head.   
  
"Uh, gee, you guys. Congratulations. I didn't know," Ashton thought for a second. "Hey, you know, Precis and I could watch the Pharmacy for a week, I bet. You guys are leaving?"   
  
"Tomorrow," Opera answered. Ashton nodded.   
  
"I guess Leon can help too," Ashton supposed.   
  
Bowman and Opera nodded. "Hey," Bowman suggested. "Why don't Opera and I have you all over for dinner tonight?   
  
Ashton nodded once more. "That's a pretty good idea! See you tonight, then?"   
  
"Right on!" Bowman answered, before taking Opera's hand and leading her back into the back room. Ashton chuckled, and exited.   
  
_________________   
  
Authors Notes:   
  
So, what do you think so far? Review me and let me know!   
  
_________________


	2. Navigation Two

To the Light   
__________________________   
Author's Notes:   
  
The Second Navigation. Ah, feels like home already! There is really not much to say, so I'll go ahead and write up a disclaimer so I don't get sued for.. something.   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't in any way own any of the characters, places, objects or anything involved in this story. Heh, I don't even own Leon's suitcase. But, I am trying to bid on them on eBay for 0.01 but.. someone has outbid me.. times two! Oh! And if I owned them.. the world wouldn't be standing. That's probably why I can't have them, anyway.   
  
Feh. Read on.   
__________________________   
  
The night went smoothly. Opera and Bowman cooked a great dinner for everyone. Sushi was one of Opera's cooking specialties she picked on their great adventure, since catching fish was Bowman's pride. After dinner, they all sat around and talked for a while.   
  
"I'm so happy for you two," Precis noted, taking a sip of her tea. Ashton, who sat beside her, took another bite of one of his rolls. Opera was stirring her tea with her finger, and Bowman was watching her affectionately. Leon tugged on one of his lab coat's strings.   
  
After bidding goodbye to Opera and Bowman, Leon, Precis and Ashton walked home. They all went to bed as soon as they reached the house.   
  
Leon slept comfortably. The sheets on the bed in the guest room were even better than the ones he'd slept on while living in the Lacour Castle! It was already 9:00 when Leon woke up. That only left.. 9 hours to play! He knew. He calculated the time himself. Sliding out of bed, he tossed off his nightclothes, and reached into his suitcase. He chose his black shorts, yellow tunic and white lab coat for clothing today. (Like he doesn't wear that every day? -__-; )   
  
When he made it downstairs, Gaft had already cooked up a delicious breakfast of pancakes, sausage, eggs and orange juice. Carrot Juice for Leon, of course. After they finished, Precis and Leon headed for the garage to start working on some machine they'd dreamed up the night before.   
  
"Hey, Leon, pass me that screwdriver," Precis asked as she hovered over the small experiment the two were working on. Leon handed her the screwdriver, he looked over a few minerals given to them by Bowman the night before.   
  
Leon turned to his PIC (Partner in Crime) and held up a shiny green mineral. "So, what is our machine going to do?" He studied it for a minute before putting it back in the pile lying on the table.   
  
Precis shrugged. "Take the dragons off Ashton's back without killing them?" She guessed. Leon looked back to the pile of rocks, and picked up another one. This one had a faint blue glow to it.   
  
"Precis, look at this. This mineral is glowing. Blue. Like the Sorcery Globe did," He studied it a minute longer before passing it to his friend. She studied it as well. "Do you think that this could be a remnant of the Sorcery Globe? Like, a piece that got away?"   
  
Precis shook her head once more. "Don't be silly, Leon. That thing was completely destroyed." Leon set the mineral down and looked away. Precis began chinking back at the machine that lay lifeless on the table.   
  
Soon enough, Ashton appeared at the door. "Hey, lets bid farewell to Opera and Bowman," He pushed a button, and the cover of the garage door lifted. "Come on. Lets go."   
  
The three met Opera and Bowman at the front gate of Linga. Bowman handed Ashton the key to the Pharmacy. "Lock it up every night, Ashton," he warred. Ashton agreed, and gave Bowman a hug.   
  
"You two have fun on your honeymoon," Ashton wished, and then turned to Opera. "We'll take good care of the Pharmacy. We promise."   
  
Precis jumped up into Opera's arms and gave her a big hug. "Good luck, you guys!" She turned to Bowman and did the same.   
  
Leon nodded. "Yes. In hopes of an effective marriage." He smiled, and gave both Opera and Bowman a hug. "Good luck Uncle Bowman and Aunt Opera," He stepped back, and smiled. Opera laid a reassuring pat on his head.   
  
"Don't worry, kiddo," Opera confided. "It'll be great." As she and Bowman turned to walk out of Linga, two new people entered. Masked by shadows. Bowman and Opera stopped to look at the two entering.   
  
Leon peered at the newcomers, and something overcame him. Something was familiar about those two shadows. It was almost scary in a sense. The two newcomers lingered in the shadows a bit more, before stepping out into the light.   
  
"Brother Dias! Brother Ernest!" Leon lunged at the two travelers, and latched himself onto Dias' leg. "I never thought I'd see you again!"   
  
Precis smiled. "Dias. Ernest. What brings you two back to Linga?" She took a step forward, and Ashton followed.   
  
Dias looked over to Precis, and with a smirk, responded. "Its El."   
  
Ernest nodded, and looked to Ashton, Opera, and Bowman. "We all need to sit down and talk. Quickly. Before something terrible happens,"   
  
Bowman and Opera looked to each other, then nodded. "You're right. If something's wrong we need to get on it right away. Lets go," Bowman led the small group back to the Pharmacy.   
__________________________   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
I know this Navigation was pretty short, but don't worry. It all adds up to something better in the next Navigation. Trust me, it'll be good.   
  
__________________________ 


	3. Navigation Three

To The Light   
________________   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
The Third Navigation is upon us! What's Dias and Ernest's urgent problem? Does it have something to do with Leon's epiphany that pieces of the Sorcery Globe still exist on Expel? What does it have to do with the Dragons? And are Leon's real parents really still alive? This Navigation answers all these questions and more!   
  
________________   
  
"Wait a minute," Opera said as she set down her cup of tea. "You're telling me more monsters are showing up on El?" The seven of them had relocated to Bowman's kitchen table. Opera, Bowman, Dias, Precis and Ashton were drinking tea. Leon, carrot juice. Ernest had uncapped a bottle of his liquor.   
  
Dias nodded. "It seems something is making the number of monsters on El multiply. That's why we ventured to Lacour, to see if Leon could perhaps build another version of the Lacour Hope. But when we arrived, Rena, Leon and Claude were nowhere to be found. When we gained an audience with the King, he told us Claude and Rena had been sent to Earth, and that Leon was staying here for awhile."   
  
"I knew it," Leon commented quietly. "I knew the Sorcery Globe still existed on Expel." He looked up to everyone else. "Don't you see? There are fragments of the Sorcery Globe still lying around on every continent. I remember when we first came in contact with the Sorcery Globe, how monsters seemed to get more and more violent. It must be because of those fragments that the monsters are multiplying."   
  
"That would explain it," Ernest commented, capping his bottle. "But we haven't seen any of the fragments lying around anywhere. Do you think maybe fragments from other Continents affect El? Maybe all the power is drawn to where the Sorcery Globe once laid."   
  
Precis shrugged, and lifted her mug. "I don't know about any of this. I know Leon had mentioned something about those minerals Opera and Bowman had given us that they had wanted to get rid of, and we figured maybe we could find a way to exorcise the dragons, but I don't really think they give off any real magical power."   
  
"There's only one way to find out." The teakettle whistled, and she rose to tend to it. After hushing it, she poured herself a warm cup, and turned back to them. "And that would be to ask an expert."   
  
Dias nodded. "Agreed. Celine should be returning to Cross in two days. Until then, Ernest and I will rest here. We'll bring Celine back here to identify what exactly those rocks are."   
  
The seven of them parted ways, and everyone went home. After making beds for Ernest and Dias, Opera and Bowman settled in themselves.   
  
"Well, looks like this will postpone the Honeymoon," Bowman sighed as he slid into his pajama pants. Opera, already clad in her black nightgown, was smoothing her hair with her brush.   
  
"Yes, but its just another possibilty for adventure," she argued. She set her brush down on the dresser she and Bowman shared, and pulled the covers on the bed down. "Just think! We could save the world, again."   
  
Bowman smiled."If saving the world really matters all the much to you, then you know it means just as much to me. If you're going to save the world, I'll do it with you."   
  
"Oh, Bowman.. I think thats the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say!" Opera chuckled at her own joke. Bowman smiled and shook his head. He slid into bed, Opera following closely behind."Goodnight," She whispered, placed a kiss on his lips, and turned away. The light was soon cut out, and the both went to sleep.   
  
Across town, Leon had just put on his pajamas, and was sitting on the edge of Precis' guest bed, praying. "Oh Tria, thank you for all my blessings. And thank you for taking Mama and Papa into heaven. I miss them so much.. and I hope to see all three of you one day.. I love you, Mama, Papa." Leon slid into his bed, and put out the small candle that rest on the nightstand beside him. "Goodnight."   
  
In the room beside Leon's, Precis was climbing up to the top of her loft bed. Her pajamas, a blue t-shirt and grey shorts, hung loosely on her body. "I feel so sorry for Leon," she said, as she sat down on the edge. Ashton, who had just slid out of his robe, nodded.   
  
"I know what its like to miss your parents." He worked his robe off, around the dragons, and let it fall on the floor in a heap. He slid his arms out of his sleeveless tunic, and unwound it from the dragons, and let that fall as well. The next piece of clothing removed would be the top half of his spandex bodysuit, and then the second half. Finally, clad in only his underwear (and blushing at the fact he's undressing in front of Precis!) he began putting on his button down blue pajamas. He climbed up to the top of the loft and sat beside Precis.   
  
Precis looked down, then back up at Ashton. "Well, goodnight." She laid down, Ashton not too far after. She laid there, looking into his face, a slight glow from the candle they hadn't put out yet still illuminated the room. Ashton reached over and hushed the candle, and turned back to Precis.   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
Back at Bowman's, Dias sat upright in a chair in the corner of the room Opera and Bowman had fixed up for Ernest and he. Ernest was sitting on the bed they'd made. "You know, Dias. Won't it be weird for you? Seeing Celine again? Even after she dumped you?"   
  
"Hush your mouth, Ernest," Dias spat back at Ernest, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Love is for the weak, anyway." He raised a book to his face level, and began reading. "I just don't see how you can be so calm, watching Opera with Bowman. Wasn't she your girlfriend?"   
  
Ernest uncapped yet another bottle of liquor. "Yeah. But he's welcome to her. I don't care anymore," He took a swigg of the alcoholic beverage and then screwed the cap back on.   
  
"Sure you don't," Dias said, rolling his eyes. "You expect me to believe that. All this time I've been working with you on the El recovery team, and I know almost all there is to know about you through your drunken babbles and sleeptalking, you're telling me you're not in love with Opera still?"   
  
Ernest choked, and glared up at Dias. "Sleeptalk?!" Dias nodded. "I..I-I sleep talk?!" Dias nodded once more. "Oh.. Great." Dias shook his head. "I'd almost thought you'd be laughing, Dias."   
  
"Oh, I'm laughing. I haven't laughed this hard since.." Dias recalled the time where Ashton had gotten Celine's sex toy stuck on his forehead, and he'd needed help to get it off.. But that had been so long ago.. and he was pretty sure Ashton struggled to not remember what had happened.. His first Yaoi experience. (Kudos to who wrote that story! I forgot your name but it was sheer brilliance!) Dias shook the thought off quickly and set his book down. "I think we should be getting some sleep, now, Ernest."   
  
Dias laid his book down on the desk he was near, and laid in on the floor next to Ernest. Ernest turned to cut out the light, then laid back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he went to sleep. Dias blinked, awake, Ernest already keeping him awake with his snoring frenzy.   
  
He sat up and crawled over to a window. It was a peaceful night out that night, wasn't it? Surely Rena and Claude were in space already. They were in that beautiful sky. Dias switched his glance to the darkness. Seeing Celine again. This was going to be a challenge. Why did she pick money over love?   
  
Dias shook his head. Celine was one of those people who'd rather not be in love and be rich than be in love and be poor. Aristocratic. Dias could never have been able to buy a rock that big to put on an engagement ring. But he could have supplied her with love.   
  
'Love is for the weak,' he'd snorted those very words eariler, and they echoed silently in his mind. If love was for the weak, then why did he need it? 'I'm not weak,' Dias stated to himself. 'I'm not weak,' he repeated in his mind. But still..   
  
________________   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Love is for the weak. -__- Dias, you have no idea! When I was writing that stuff about 'he could supply her with love,' I was almost thinking of that song by Shania Twain, "That Don't Impress Me Much." Navigation 4 brings in our Witch! Betcha can't wait for that! What will Dias' reaction be to seeing his former lover being all chummy with Prince Chris? Find out!   
  
________________ 


End file.
